


Time For Pleasure

by SinQueen69



Series: Female AU's [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Club Sex, Creampie, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom CC-2224 | Cody, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Eating out, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Genderbending, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Put on Display, Rule 63, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: As busy as the 212th is, Cody always finds time to please his Jedi.Chapter 4 - Kinktober 2020 Day 2 - Public Sex
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-1010 | Fox/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Female AU's [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823422
Comments: 19
Kudos: 370





	1. Obi-Wan/Cody

“Cody,” A breathy moan spilled from Obi-Wan’s lips as her blue eyes fluttered, head tipping back to expose her smooth, unmarked throat to the predator in front of her. Her auburn hair was long and loose around her shoulders like a waterfall of colour against the darkness of the sheets on her bed.

Cody was only a man and a weak one when it came to his Jetii. All he could do was submit to his cyare’s silent command. Cody ducked his head against her throat and dragged his tongue up the soft skin savouring the way she shuddered against him. 

Cody was the next one to shudder when her short nails scraped at his scalp through his short hair. Cody cupped the back of her right knee to lift her leg and press it out, exposing her pussy fully to him. Cody sunk his blunt teeth into her pliable skin, knowing full well that there would be an indent of his teeth on her throat for days. 

Obi-Wan keened as her hips jerked up at the bolt of pleasurable pain that came from the bite. Obi-Wan panted quietly when she realized how wet she was getting and Cody had only given her soft touches and a few bites and she was already wet and aching for him. 

A wanton moan escaped Obi-Wan lips when Cody’s thick, blaster calloused fingers pressed over her damp pussy. Cody rubbed along her slit, teasing her folds with the tips of his fingers. 

“So wet for me already Cyar’ika and I’ve barely touched you.” Cody teased as he lapped at the bite mark he left on her throat. Obi-Wan squirmed against his fingers before whining lowly when his other hand gripped her hip tightly forcing her into stillness. 

“It’s been weeks al’verde,” Obi-Wan curled her hand over the back of Cody’s neck, tugging him in for a passionate kiss. 

“You’re telling me you never touched yourself since the last time we were together?” Cody asked curiously, he had to jerk off at least once a day if he had the time imaging Obi-Wan splayed out below him in pure pleasure. 

“…It doesn’t feel right without you,” Obi-Wan admitted, a cute blush high on her pale cheeks. 

“Cyar’ika,” Cody dove back in for another kiss at the shy admission, pushing two of his fingers into his Jetii’s cunt. Obi-Wan moaned into her Commander's mouth as she pressed eagerly against his fingers. 

“I need you inside of me al’verde, please.” Obi-Wan pleaded, voice hitching as Cody slid his fingers in and out of her pussy with practiced ease. 

“Maybe I should leave you wanting more often. You rarely beg it’s such a nice colour on you.” Cody brushed his lips over Obi-Wan’s jawline before sinking his teeth on another patch of skin. Cody knew that the high-necked blacks that she stole from him wouldn’t cover this mark. The 212th all are aware of their relationship, still, Cody liked seeing his claim on her visible. 

“That would be cruel, you’re not cruel Cyare,” Obi-Wan rocked her hips, actively riding Cody’s fingers making cute little mewls as Cody's teeth scraped over her throat. 

“Oh Cyar’ika, I can be very cruel. I could leave you on edge for days; I could bend you over on the bridge and use your pussy as just a hole to come in. I could tie you up and leave you for the men to use as they wish, I could lock you in a chastity belt for weeks without a single touch or thought of release.” Cody spilled his darker fantasies into her ear, voice dark and possessive as he added a third finger using them to spreader her now soaked cunt wider. 

“C-Cody!” Obi-Wan slung her leg up onto his hip, tugging him in closer as she felt shameful arousal jolt down her spine and she could just feel how much she was leaking around his calloused fingers. 

“Oh ner’jetii, who would have thought that hidden beneath this innocent exterior is just a kinky little slut waiting to be released.” Cody purred at her positive reaction, now wanting to see all of the things he imagined come true. 

“Would you really share me like that?” Obi-Wan asked curiously, shuddering when he removed his fingers. Cody gripped her legs, pushing them up on the bed so he could lower down properly. 

“They are my Vode, they know you are ner’jetii and I am your al’verde. They respect that and they respect you.” Cody assured her as he rubbed his length against her slick folds, moaning softly at the wet friction on his cock. 

“Maybe, we start small? Perhaps Captain Rex?” Obi-Wan offered before her head fell back with a loud, pleased moan as Cody pushed the head of his large cock into her. Obi-Wan’s mouth dropped open with a gasp as she clutched at Cody’s broad shoulders, nails biting into his skin as her Commander swiftly sheathed the rest of his cock into her soft, wet cunt. 

“He’s been wanting to fuck you since you two first met. We’d make it so good for you Cyar’ika.” Cody rumbled, his mind flashing with an image of his Jetii moaning and fucking herself back onto Rex’s cock just as eagerly as she took his cock. 

“Oh, oh!” Obi-Wan couldn’t reply with the way Cody hooked his hands in the hollows of her knees, adjusting their position so he could properly thrust into her. 

“Cody! Yes!” Obi-Wan cried out, knowing full well that any one of the 212th could hear them. Cody gave a feral grin at the thought as he loomed over her, driving his cock harder into his Jetii’s soaked cunt. She gave little squeals and keens as his cock hammered against her g-spot, someplace he could find with his eyes closed. He knew every inch of his Jetii’s body and used it to his advantage in a way that had Obi-Wan squirming and gasping for more every time. 

“Do you want to come for me Cyar’ika? Just tell me what you want,” Cody panted out, he would never turn down anything his Jetii asked of him. She was worth more than the whole Galaxy in Cody’s eyes and he would burn it to the ground if she asked it of him. 

“I want to come while feeling your cum drip out of me al’verde.” Obi-Wan’s eyes were half-lidded and hazy with pleasure as she looked up at him, desperate want covering her face. 

“Cyar’ika,” Cody grunted, unable to stop the jolt of want that went through his body. Obi-Wan cried out as she pushed her chest towards him when he gave a particularly hard thrust into her. Cody urged her to hook her legs around his hips; once she did he cupped her breasts. He groped and squeezed the perfectly sized mounds in his hands, leaning down to kiss her soundly as his hips stuttered in their pace. 

Obi-Wan moaned sweetly as she felt Cody come a few hard thrusts later. She trembled at the feeling of his warm cum spreading through her gut and the way it then rolled down her thighs as he pulled out a moment later. 

Obi-Wan cried out in pleasure when Cody’s rough fingers found her clit and pinched it. Obi-Wan’s body shuddered violently as she came with another sharp cry, her release soaking her thighs even further. 

Cody settled her legs back onto the bed and gently rolled the half-conscious form of his Jetii onto her side. Cody spooned her, slotting his limp cock between her thighs against her wet, pulsing cunt and a possessive arm tossed over her waist and hand splayed over her stomach. 

“Kar'taylir darasuum gar ner’jetii,” Cody whispered in her ear and grinned sharply when she murmured it back half asleep and fully content. Cody knew he would be up for a while longer to figure out how exactly he would like to see Rex enjoy his Jetii next time they met up with the 501st.


	2. Obi-Wan/Cody/Rex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex joins Cody and Obi-Wan

Cody adjusted his grip on his Jetii’s wrists, pinning them above her head on the bed as he watched. Obi-Wan moaned loudly in pleasure, her legs draped over Rex’s shoulders as the Captain of the 501st had his face buried between her soft, pale thighs. 

Cody was getting hard from watching the way his Vod was simply taking his Jetii apart with nothing but his mouth. Lewd, wet slurping noises echoed in the room, punctuated by the little gasps Obi-Wan gave in reaction to whatever Rex was doing between her thighs. 

Cody’s gaze was brought to Obi-Wan’s chest, her breasts trembling and heaving with her nipples hard and pink against her delicate pale skin. Cody couldn’t resist, he used his free hand to cup one of her breasts, squeezing it with just the right amount of pressure to make Obi-Wan arch up into his touch. Cody leaned down and swiped his tongue over the pert nipple on her other breast before sucking at the pebble. 

Obi-Wan began to writhe the two men, gasping and groaning as they used their mouths on her, perfectly in sync without saying a single word. Obi-Wan’s toes curled against Rex’s skin as she let out a loud cry as his talented tongue wiggled into her pussy, pressing directly on the spot that made her see stars. Add in the sensations of Cody playing with her nipples, teeth grazing the tight nubs and Obi-Wan was lost in her first orgasm of the night. 

Obi-Wan gasped for air, feeling loose and lightheaded as she lay on the bed as the two rose from their positions, Obi-Wan’s legs falling from Rex’s shoulders when he shifted. Cody had a familiar smug glint in his eyes while Rex’s lips and chin were shining with her release and he was looking down at her like she hung the stars. Obi-Wan flushed at the awed, devoted look that she rarely received before she started this relationship with Cody. 

“Told you she was amazing.” Cody broke the silence, his smug glint translating into his words.

“You did, I just never thought…” Rex trailed off, his cheeks turning a shade darker as he ever so gently ran his fingertips over her soaked wet cunt, watching as Obi-Wan shuddered at the light touch. 

“Alor’ad,” Obi-Wan crooned as she pushed herself up until she was on her knees, hands cupping Rex’s face even as the Captain froze at her use of Mando’a and her soft touch. 

“We wouldn’t have invited you here if we didn’t want you.” Obi-Wan said firmly while Cody moved so he was on his knees behind his Jetii, body flush with her’s as he looked at Rex in a way that had Rex relaxing against Obi-Wan’s touch. 

“W-What now?” Rex cleared his throat, he had already gotten so much more than he ever dreamed, Obi-Wan’s sweet taste still on his tongue and his cock twitched from where it stood erect at the thought of more. 

“Well I want to see ner’jetii riding you Rex’ika.” Cody spoke up, hands smoothing over Obi-Wan’s skin in a familiar pattern before he plunged two fingers into her cunt. Obi-Wan groaned her body arching violently and her hand flying out to grab onto Rex’s thigh at the sudden action. Rex’s mouth went dry at the mental image and at what was happening right in front of him. 

“You got her nice and sloppy Rex’ika, she’ll be so easy to slide into.” Cody said he spread his fingers wide, Obi-Wan’s hips jerking and she was biting down on one of her knuckles as she shuddered. 

“Be a good girl ner’jetii and slide your pretty pussy down around our alor’ad’s cock,” Cody whispered in her ear and she nodded breathless. She loved it when Cody got this domineering and she loved that she could just turn off her brain and follow his orders for once. 

“Do you want me to alor’ad? Do you want me to ride you until you come?” Obi-Wan purred, hand reaching out and wrapping around Rex’s hard girth. Rex choked down a moan as she pumped his cock, looking up at him with a look of pure want in a way he never thought he would see from her. 

“Yes,” Rex hissed out and a smile lit up her face. Rex could do nothing expect fall onto his back as Obi-Wan kissed him soundly. Cody shifted to the side to get a good viewpoint as his Jetii straddled Rex’s naked body, his cock wet with pre-cum as it settled against her wet cunt. 

Rex sucks in air quickly when Obi-Wan rocks her hips forward, letting his cock drag over her slick folds, forcing out another bead of pre-cum at the soft wetness that he wanted to bury himself in. 

“Go on ner’jetii, give our alor’ad what he wants.” Cody ordered, hand around his cock already as he watched the two with dark eyes. Obi-Wan nodded once before placing her calloused yet small and delicate hands on Rex’s chest as she lifted her hips. Rex watched with wide eyes, excitement alight in his veins as he grabbed onto the bed sheets. A groan was ripped from his throat as Obi-Wan slowly sank onto his cock. 

“Oh little gods,” Rex couldn’t pull his eyes away from Obi-Wan, looking like a goddess as her body easily sucked him into her velvet softness, fitting around his cock like a glove. 

“R-Rex,” Obi-Wan whined when his hips jerked up mostly on reflex, going just that much deeper into her. 

“Does he feel good ner’jetii?” Cody asked suddenly, moving so he was kneeling behind her again, this time sucking and biting at her neck with his hands firm on her hips, keeping her from moving. 

“He feels so good al’verde,” Obi-Wan whined, clenching around Rex’s cock as she spoke. 

“You want more don’t you?” Cody asked as if he didn’t already know the answer as he rubbed his thumb over her lower lip, her mouth opening automatically at the touch. 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan whispered out and Rex’s breath caught in his throat. Cody hadn’t been kidding about anything he told him about Obi-Wan when she was like this. Damn the 212th were going to be lucky and he was honoured to be one of the ones who got to see her like this outside of her battalion. 

“Good girl,” Cody praised as he dipped down to kiss her, one hand moving down to her cunt, his fingers then spread her pussy lips open, giving Rex a good view of where his cock was buried inside of her. Rex swallowed hard and felt her walls squeeze around him as his cock throbbed at the lewd sight. 

“Ride our alor’ad,” Cody ordered and Obi-Wan obeyed without question. Rex moaned tossing his head back against the bed as Obi-Wan began to bounce on his cock in a practiced move. Rex watched as her breasts as she moved, it was quite the sight. She felt so damn good when she sank back down onto his cock. Rex wished absently he could stay inside of her constantly and cursed that he was part of the 501st instead of the 212th. 

Rex surged up to kiss her while grabbing her sharp hips, yanking her down onto his cock. He swallowed the moan she gave at the sudden roughness, her pussy clenching around him and he repeated the action over and over until he was completely in control as she moaned and writhed against him as he fucked into her. 

Their kiss was broken when Obi-Wan let out a strangled noise, suddenly clutching at Rex’s shoulders. Rex curiously peered over her shoulder at Cody and his cock twitched eagerly when he saw that Cody was tracing her asshole with wet fingers with a sly smile on his lips. 

“Do you still want more Cyare?” Cody asked as he dipped the tips of his index and middle finger into her pink pucker. 

“Yes al’verde,” Obi-Wan’s voice was tinged with desperation as he teased her with his fingers. 

“You sure?” Rex asked, curling his arms around Obi-Wan holding her close and loving the way her body felt pressed against his. 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan repeated, nodding against his neck and let out a keening noise when Cody pushed two of his fingers into her, a wet squelching sounding out at the action. 

Obi-Wan cut off a keen by burying her face in Rex’s neck and she dug her fingernails into Rex’s back. Rex wondered if they would leave marks, he hoped they did. He held her tighter as Cody worked another finger into her, rubbing at her sensitive walls. 

“Are you ready Cyare?” Cody asked, pouring liberal amounts of lube on his cock as he pressed against her back once more.

“Y-Yes,” Obi-Wan hummed, lifting her face out of Rex’s shoulder. Her cheeks had a healthy flush to them while small damp copper strands were stuck to her skin and eyes were blown so wide Rex could hardly see the blue of her irises. 

Rex decided it was a very good look on her and wondered what she would look like when Cody finally decided to share her with the rest of the 212th. Rex, while keeping Obi-Wan close to his chest lay back down onto the bed to help both Obi-Wan and Cody with what came next. 

Rex spread his legs, spreading Obi-Wan’s thighs open wider so Cody could comfortably slot between both of their legs. Cody rubbed the wet head of his cock against Obi-Wan’s ass, placed a hand on the small of her back and began to push forward. 

Rex quickly captured Obi-Wan in a messy kiss, muffling both their moans as Cody inched into her ass. Obi-Wan clung to Rex like a lifeline as she panted into his mouth as Cody moved steadily. Rex thought he was going to come when he felt Cody’ cock pressed inside of the tight channel of Obi-Wan’s asshole. Obi-Wan broke the kiss with Rex to let out a loud, breathless whine as she all but collapsed onto Rex’s chest. 

“You’re so tight and hot around us Cyare,” Cody’s voice was strained as he did his best not to move an inch as Obi-Wan’s body shook as she adjusted to the new stretch, both of her holes full now. 

“So good Cyar’ika,” Rex murmured as he stroked her hair, noticing how she seemed to melt at the mere touch. 

“She has a weakness for having her hair played with, I can even make her cum just by pulling on her hair with my fingers playing with her cunt.” Cody admitted to Rex whose cock throbbed at the mental image. Cody shifted his hips and Obi-Wan arched with a sudden cry, her eyelashes fluttering as her mouth went completely slack. 

Cody gripped her hips at the sight of her face going blank and began to shallowly fuck into her. Rex lost his breath for a moment or two when Cody first started to move and slowly he began to lift his hips, helping Cody slide deeper into their Jetii who gave a wanton moan, legs widening and hips tilting up. 

Rex tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled, a sharp smile appearing on his lips when Obi-Wan cried out louder than she had before. Obi-Wan’s body trembled and shook as her orgasm rushed over her, her release soaking Rex’s skin as her pussy clenched impossibly tight around Rex and her ass hole flexing around Cody’s cock. 

Obi-Wan was completely slack from where she was sprawled over Rex’s chest, hips only being held up by Cody’s hands. She let out weak, gasping noises as the two drove into her almost frantically as they chased their orgasms. 

Rex unsurprisingly came first, moaning into her hair as his cock jerked and he came deep inside of her hot cunt. Rex tipped her head up for another messy kiss, both of them out of it but still wanting the contact as Cody’s hips smacked against her ass before he stilled and came inside of her with a cry. 

Cody managed to catch himself before he collapsed on Obi-Wan, panting hard from where he placed his forehead between her shoulder blades. Both Cody and Rex were softening inside of her, cum slowly seeping out of her now well-used holes but Obi-Wan seemed more content and happy than they had seen her before. 

“I think I’m going to have to visit the 212 a lot more often,” Rex commented with a smirk, earning a giggle from Obi-Wan whose face was now pressed against his neck as Cody pressed lazy kisses to her skin. 

“That’s right Rex’ika, after all ner’jetii belongs to the 212th and me alone.” Cody’s words were possessive but to Rex’s surprise and pleasure Obi-Wan just keened in reply, turning her head so Cody could kiss her as if to seal the claim he had just stated outright.


	3. 212th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Genderbend, rule 63, exhibitionism, voyeurism, Dom/sub, Dom Cody, possessive Cody, sub Obi-Wan, hair pulling, dirty talk, collar, consensual kink, gangbang, orgy, vaginal fingering, vaginal sex, creampie

“Keep your hands there ner’jetii,” Cody ordered as he removed his hand from where he had pinned Obi-Wan’s wrists above her head against the wall she was leaning against inside the nest of mattresses, pillows and blankets that the 212 had created for this very occasion. 

“Yes al’verde,” Obi-Wan said serenely, smiling at the murmurs her men made her at easy obedience and the way she purred out the Mando’a word for Commander. 

“Good girl,” Cody smiled as he gave her a gentle kiss even as he settled at her side, glove-clad hand smoothing over her bare, spread thighs. The position had her naked body completely exposed to her men and their lust, awe and love singing in Force surrounding her like a warm blanket. It only served to prove to her that she had made the right choice with her men. 

Obi-Wan tipped her head back with a loud groan when Cody’s leather-covered fingers sank into her cunt with a lewd noise that echoed in the room. Obi-Wan curled her fingers together as she made sure to keep her arms above her head as Cody began to finger her, spreading her open wider than normal to put her properly on display for her men. 

Obi-Wan let out a startled noise that quickly turned into one of bliss when Cody’s fingers found her hair, pulling and twisting the strands in knowing movements. Obi-Wan began to tremble as little gasps spilled from her mouth, her hips jerked as she leaked out around Cody’s fingers. Between his fingers deep in her hot cunt and his fingers yanking on her hair, she had to squeeze her eyes shut as she cried out her orgasm. 

Obi-Wan whimpered when Cody removed his fingers from her wet pussy and petted her thighs as he kissed her neck. Obi-Wan leaned into his light touches, swallowing and shuddering when she felt the synth-silk collar Cody had wrapped devotedly around her throat before entering the room with a good chunk of the 212 shift and pull on her skin. It was his little way of making sure everyone knew that Obi-Wan was his even when she was being shared among the Vode. 

“They know the rules and your safe word cyare, are you ready?” Cody asked as he bushed his fingers over her aching pussy. 

“Completely al’verde,” Obi-Wan said completely honest and laughed when numerous hands suddenly picked her up to shift her onto her back in the middle of the nest they created. 

“We’re going to take such good care of you General, don’t worry about a thing,” Waxer promised as he spread her legs wide as a little squeal escaped from the Jedi when two clones instantly latched onto her breasts, suckling at her hard nipples and squeezing her breasts. 

“I know you will, that you all will,” Obi-Wan replied as she lifted her hips eagerly as a fat cock was nudged at her wet pussy. As the cock pushed into her, another one entered her mouth and Obi-Wan’s eyes rolled up into her head in pure pleasure at being filled like this. 

Obi-Wan wasn’t ashamed to say that she easily lost track after that. There were so many men surrounding her and so many hands and mouths on her nude body, bringing her gentle pleasure that only built up over time. 

Obi-Wan was however well aware of the numerous loads of hot cum that landed all over her face and body. She was aware of the way her men praised so lovingly her between groans of pleasure that she was giving them simply by laying there and trusting them enough to let them use her. 

Obi-Wan cried out around the newest cock that was in her mouth as another thick cock pushed into her sloppy cunt, pushing out the loads of cum that had been left inside of her by the others who had fucked her already. Whoever was fucking her right now was going hard and fast in the way the other’s had it and she loved it. It was just what she needed to achieve her second orgasm of the night. 

As she climaxed, gushing out around the trooper’s cock, her connection to the Force flared brightly and all her men’s love, trust, respect and awe for her came flooding into her. Obi-Wan shuddered through her prolonged orgasm as the trooper stilled and with a cry added his load to her already drenched cunt. 

Obi-Wan was suddenly bereft of cock, but the numerous hands were still on her sweat and cum covered skin, caressing and stroking her lovingly. Obi-Wan’s eyes slowly opened when a gloved hand cupped her jaw and she gave a slow smile up at Cody when his face swam into view. 

“Al’verde,” Obi-Wan rasped, her throat feeling sore but in the best sort of way. 

“You did well ner’jetii, that’s enough for now I think.” Cody decided and suddenly Obi-Wan was aware of how exhausted she was but she smiled brightly up at Cody, at her men and couldn’t help but bask in the feelings of love that were emitting from every direction around her. 

Cody leaned down, kissing her uncaring of the mess of cum and salvia that was her mouth now. She heard the quiet words of praise and love coming from her men around her as she reached up to cup Cody’s face, kissing him back just as passionately as her men cheered and whistled playfully at the two.


	4. Kinktober Day 2 - Public Sex

Obi-Wan was keenly aware of the eyes that were trained on her as she walked into the clone only club, Cody at her side. There was no way any of the troopers here didn’t know what was happening in her battalion, after all those heated, awed looks couldn’t just be from the miniskirt she had squeezed into paired with the matching crop top that barely covered her bare breasts.

She held her head high, not feeling any shame. She belonged to Cody and her men and they belonged to her. She would not hide that from the Vode as Cody led her to a circular table.

Obi-Wan’s eyelashes fluttered as she felt a fresh river of Cody’s cum leak out of her aching cunt, dripping down her bare leg and past the hem of her short skirt for all to see, he had been clear that before they went to the club that he had to put his claim on her. If they didn’t know all believe the rumours before, they were now seeing obvious proof.

Cody easily lifted her up to set her on the round table; she smiled at the other Vode at the table already, her Ghost Company and got grins in return. Cody stood between her legs, forcing them to part widely as he kissed her dirty lips, cupping her barely covered breasts as her men’s hands stroked and touched whatever parts of her they could reach from their seats.

“I want everyone here to see how you look while leaking my cum, be a good girl and spread your pussy wide for them to see ner’jetii.” Cody ordered lowly in her ear, making her gasp quietly as he shoved her skirt up around her waist exposing her bare, wet cunt to the hot air of the club.

  
“Yes al’verde,” Obi-Wan replied in a husky tone as he moved from his place between her legs. She looked up at the gathering group of troopers, all their faces painted with lust and amazement as she did as Cody told her too.

Obi-Wan felt more exposed than usual as she used her fingers to part her pussy lips wide, allowing the gathered clones to see how much Cody had come inside of her, to see how it slowly trickled out of her pussy, obviously just fucked cunt.

  
She let her head fall back when a hand tugged open her shirt and a wet mouth captured her nipple, sucking at it eagerly while other hands touched her cum coated thighs and others over her stomach and chest.

Rex kissed her from his place at the table while Cody watched on smugly as his Jetii moaned at the touches from Ghost and Rex. Cody felt a thrill of knowing she was only doing this because she was his because she trusted him and the Vode with everything she was and would be.

Cody nodded once at the gathered group, giving them silent permission. They all were already aware that only the 212th and a select few from the 501st were allowed to fuck Obi-Wan, but they were more than allowed to look and get off.

It didn’t take long for most if not all of them to fumble and open their pants, cocks hard and stiff in their hands as they began to jerk off at the sight of Obi-Wan, of a Jedi General so open and wanton in their club.

Obi-Wan’s next moan was loud and mingled with the heavy bass of the music in the club when Rex stopped kissing her just as Waxer shoved two of his thick fingers into her sloppy cunt. His fingers opened her wider than her own fingers did and a fair few troopers came in their hands at the sight, Cody even felt his cock stir at the sight.

Obi-Wan keened and writhed a bit as Waxer roughly finger fucked her pussy while a few others began to pinch and twist her pretty pink nipples and that set off a few more Vode. One of the closer trooper’s came hard and some of his cum landed on one of Obi-Wan’s spread thigh; his eyes darted quickly to Cody and relaxed when Cody just smiled.

“You can come on her,” Cody said lowly as he met Obi-Wan’s eyes, smirking when she whined at his words and the hurried way a few troopers came closer with their hands almost blurring on their cocks.

Obi-Wan shuddered, giving a small gasp when a spray of hot cum landed on her spread cunt. Her eyes slipped closed as her Ghost Company gently lowered her onto the table so she was flat on her back. Boil used a rolled-up shirt to support her head and pressed a light kiss to her lips before standing up like the others at the table, undoing his pants as well.

Obi-Wan spread her legs as wide as she couch, arching her body invitingly and moaned when she felt fresh loads of cum start to paint her body from every angle. It was lewd, filthy and horribly slutty of her but she could care less as more cum landed on her throbbing cunt, Waxer still working his fingers in and out of her adding a squelching noise to the moans that came from the other Vode.

Obi-Wan’s world exploded when Waxer ripped her orgasm out of her with only his fingers and she vaguely heard the words of awe and praise coming from every direction as she gasped through her pleasure.

Obi-Wan lazily opened her eyes when a blunt cock head pressed at her soaked cunt and her wet lips turned up in a smile when she saw Cody back between her thighs.

She moaned out Cody’s name as he slammed into her over and over, clearly chasing his orgasm. Obi-Wan writhed at the overstimulation, hands gently pinned her to the table while other’s stroked her hair or cum-painted skin as her Commander fucked her hard.

Obi-Wan keened when she felt the familiar rush of his cum entering her, adding to the load he had left inside of her previously. Cody kissed her possessively, still buried inside of her when he finished coming and Obi-Wan did her best to kiss him back, feeling totally wrung out but floating in pure happiness in her sticky, well fucked state.


	5. Fox

Cody smiled fondly as he slowly pumped his cock in the chair on the other side of Fox’s desk in the Commander’s office, watching his cyare squirm from where she was stark naked on Fox’s chair with her legs dangling over the arms of the desk chair. 

Fox was kneeling in front of the chair, his head buried between her thighs and slurping noises echoing around the room as he expertly sucked and licked at her. 

“Ah, ah, oh Force, Fox!” Obi-Wan keened, hips jerking forward every so often as Fox wiggled his tongue into her wet pussy. Fox hummed against her clit and placed his large hands on her thighs, applying just enough pressure to keep her legs in their spread position. 

“Does she taste sweet Vod?” Cody called out, smile widening when Fox turned away from her pussy to look at him, his lips and chin drenched in Obi-Wan’s juices.

“The sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted,” Fox praised and Obi-Wan covered her blushing face with her hands as her body trembled at the praise. She moaned when Fox dove back between her thighs, spearing her open with his tongue over and over. 

Fox shifted his right hand off of her thigh and gently eased his index and middle fingers into her soaked pussy, gliding into her wet heat with sinful ease. 

“Ohhh,” Obi-Wan moaned as she draped her arms over the top of Fox’s chair as her body rocked forward, taking Fox’s fingers and tongue deeper into her cunt. 

“Be careful Vod, you can make her come really easily like that,” Cody warned, he had happily seen her come from his mouth or fingers alone. Fox made a noise against Obi-Wan in understanding making Obi-Wan keen and shudder as Fox hooked his fingers against her sweet spot that made her briefly see stars. 

Obi-Wan was positive that she was about to come when suddenly Fox’s mouth and fingers were gone, leaving her pussy visibly throbbing and dripping as she gasped for air, confused and achingly turned on. 

“Fox!” Obi-Wan squeaked, hating how her body instantly reacted positively to the large clone Commander easily picking her up from the desk chair and laying her out on his desk, hooking her legs around his hips with a smug smirk on his soaked lips. 

“I’m going to make you feel really good cyare,” Fox promised in a low, sultry rumble that sent a shiver down the Jedi’s spine as Fox worked open his armour and blacks in order to free his thick, erect cock. Obi-Wan had to admit that Fox was the largest of the vode she had seen and her pussy clenched in anticipation. 

“Ready cyare?” Fox planted a hand next to her hip on the desk while his other hand steadied one of her legs as he lined up the head of his cock to the wet slit of her cunt. 

“Let’s see if the Coruscant Guard can measure up to the 212th,” Obi-Wan sassed before groaning, her eyes rolling up into her head when Fox growled and pushed his thick cock deep into her dripping cunt. 

“Measure up my ass,” Fox grunted as he bottomed out inside of Obi-Wan’s tight, hot cunt and he had to focus himself not to come right at the moment. 

“She feels amazing right Vod? I’m surprised you didn’t come, some of the 212th still does once they get inside of her,” Cody was still lazily pumping his cock, but he was using his free hand to card through Obi-Wan’s loose hair, scratching against her scalp soothingly as she breathed through the large stretch that Fox’s cock was giving her body, stomach bulging out thanks to the size of the commander’s cock. 

“I can see why,” Fox huffed as he slowly shifted his hips, gently thrusting deeper into Obi-Wan who keened and grabbed the edge of the desk above her head as she tightened her legs around Fox’s waist, lifting her hips up off of the desk. 

“You’re such a good girl,” Fox praised, eyes widening at the words that just escaped his mouth but Obi-Wan merely mewled, her cheeks turning pink and pussy tightening around his cock. 

“Such a good girl for us cyare,” Fox poured on the praise as he leaned down and buried his face against Obi-Wan’s neck as he sped up his thrusts, rumbling in pleasure when Obi-Wan grabbed his neck and dug her nails into his skin as she squealed and moaned below him as the clone pounded into her, the fabric of his blacks becoming stained with the Jedi’s arousal as their lower bodies collided. 

“So. Damn. Good.” Fox punctuated each word with a snap of his hips, balls smacking against her bare skin. 

“Play with her clit when you want her to come, as a warning. She squirts.” Cody spoke up as he caressed Obi-Wan’s flushed face with a knowing smile on his face as he watched his cyare taking Fox so happily. Fox huffed in understanding and after a few more hard thrusts that made Obi-Wan squeal and writhe from her position pinned to the desk under the bulk of Fox’s body, Fox shifted his hand from the desk and pressed against her engorged clit. 

Obi-Wan arched violently, lips falling open in a silent cry of pleasure as she squirted out around Fox’s cock just like Cody had said she would. Fox grinned sharply and kept thrusting into the wet mess of her pussy, not stopping until he stilled balls deep inside of her and with a cry the Commander started coming inside of the Jedi. 

Obi-Wan shuddered, dragging her fingers up and down the back of Fox’s neck as he kissed and sucked at her throat as he emptied his balls inside of her sensitive pussy. Obi-Wan’s head was turned to the side by Cody’s hand in her hair and she was kissed senseless by her Commander and she knew that Cody would be fucking Fox’s sloppy seconds the moment they were alone and she couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
